poohfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:PRIZEN
Welcome Hi, welcome to Winniepedia! Thanks for your edit to the File:Winniepedia unvalentines day.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Agent0042 (Talk) 04:23, November 18, 2010 Astounding! Thank you for all of your contributions today! I hope you will stick around and continue to contribute because you did great job! If you need anything, just stop by my help page and let me know. Agent0042 02:47, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sticking Around I'm very pleased to hear that you'll be staying. Right now we only have a couple of other regular contributors - BlueFrackle and also Curious Poker Chip, but rather less frequently. I'm planning to do some serious promotion of this Wiki soon, though, so hopefully we can get some more people. And if you do happen to know any other Pooh fans, that would be great. Working on The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh is fine -- there's still plenty to do there. I myself wrote a recap for "Donkey for a Day" the other day -- take a look if you have a moment! Agent0042 12:03, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Wikipedia Airdates I would never trust Wikipedia as a reliable source for such information because it is often infested by trolls who make false edits without anyone even ever noticing. Any information about airdates on this Wiki that doesn't agree with Wikipedia likely originates from the guide for the show at TV.com, which is maintained by me (Trusted User) and CDCB (Primary Editor and another member of this Wiki.) Agent0042 12:56, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I have a confession about the airdates, though - in the case of the TV.com guide, I'm not 100% sure those are accurate either. It's just that unlike with Wikipedia, anyone can't just go in and change them anytime that they want without anyone noticing potentially. That's why I said I'd trust them more than Wikipedia, but I certainly wouldn't trust them with my life. I think the airdates we have there are correct, but I can't say for sure. The only one I would vouch for is My Friends Tigger & Pooh - I've edited the guide for the show at TV.com ever since the show started, so I know exactly what episodes aired when because I usually watched them the day that they aired. My recommendation - try to verify the airdate with some other source also if you can. If you can't find at least two sources that list a particular airdate (and be careful - a lot of pages just copy all of Wikipedia's information wholesale), then it's okay for us to simply not have an airdate here for the time being. Agent0042 12:24, November 21, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I'm interested in how people find this Wiki. How did you learn of Winniepedia? Agent0042 12:55, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Hello I believe this is the first time I speak to you, so I'd like to give you my personal welcome to the Winniepedia community. Also, thanks for creating a page for Owl Feathers, it's one of my all time favorites too :-) Hope you won't mind that I've added a couple of images to it - BlueFrackle 18:09, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Discovery Glad to hear that people who are looking for Pooh info are finding this Wiki. I totally understand about what happened with your computer - I've had a lot of those types of issues myself in the past. No rush, and sorry that you lost what you had written. Agent0042 03:21, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Did You Know? Hiya, PRIZEN! You may have noticed the feature on the main page called "Did You Know?" which provides trivia facts about the series. What you might not know is that I'm accepting suggestions for that. If you think that you have some fun trivia that might be worth going on the main page, just follow the link from there for suggestions and post your ideas! Agent0042 14:57, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Your Edits to the Simple Words Section The capitalization of the words in the Simple Words section on Pooh's page was quoted as is. Most of the earlier Pooh books and books based on those titles often use capitalization in this manner. Agent0042 02:10, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Twitter Account You're right, it was a misspelling. I'll create a new Twitter account ASAP. And no worries about not having been here. I've been extremely busy myself lately and have done much of anything here either. But I'll probably be more active in the next few days. I think everyone's pretty busy with the holidays and such. Agent0042 18:31, December 20, 2010 (UTC)